la partida
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: por fin vencieron a Slade! pero para hacerlo definitivamente, robin debe ir a un lugar por nueve meses a congelar su mascara... pero para eso debera separarse de la persona que siempre amo... Raven... R


Bueno acá les dejo otro fic de mi pareja favorita

Es un posible lemmon y ojalá que les guste...

**La Partida**

"...Te necesito, no te vallas..."

"Sabes que no tenemos alternativa."

"Tiene que existir otra opción!"

"No la hay."

"No puedes dejarme aquí!"

"Volveré por ti..."

"Roooobiiiiin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven despertó de golpe. Eran las doce de la noche.

"Necesito agua fresca."

Al igual que los demás titanes, Raven tenía diecinueve años (a excepción de Cyborg quien era un año mayor que el resto).

Robin había logrado finalmente vencer a Slade, pero no había podido deshacerse de su máscara, por lo cual a la mañana siguiente debía partir. Le habían notificado que había un sitio, muy lejos en el que teniendo la máscara de Slade en un congelador especial, éste también desaparecería para siempre. Ahora era el deber de Robin como líder de los titanes, ex –aprendiz y principal rival de Slade, ir allí y acabar con el de una buena vez por todas.

Claro que a Raven eso no le gustaba. Ella había estado saliendo con Robin por dos meses (aunque ellos empezaron a estar juntos mucho antes), y ahora era adicta a él.

Raven terminó de beber su agua y decidió pasar por el cuarto de Robin, aunque al estar frente a su puerta la tristeza le impidió golpear. Para su sorpresa Robin estaba seguro de que Raven no soportaría no estar con el esa noche y se percató de ella, de un momento a otro abrió la puerta y ahora la estaba observando detallada y fijamente.

"Raven!..."

La chica no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando con sus oscuros ojos a punto de romper en lagrimas.

"Oh!... No Rae... sabes que debo ir..."

Raven de nuevo se quedó en silencio. Esta vez, Robin notó entré las sombras que le provocaba la capa en su lindo rostro como caían finas lágrimas de amor. Era la primera vez que Raven lloraba desde que tenía tres años y todavía no controlaba sus emociones. Robin se acercó a ella entregándole un dulce abrazo.

"Rae, por favor, no te pongas así... volveré..."

"Lo se... pero no puedo soportar perderte otra vez..."

Robin la tomo por la cintura besándole y obligándole a entrar.

"Duerme conmigo esta noche."

"Si me lo pides así..."

Robin comenzó a guiar a Raven hacia su cama mientras los dos le iban quitando las ropas al otro y se besaban. De un momento a otro yacían desnudos besándose apasionadamente en la cama.

Raven abrazó a Robin tomándolo por el cuello y asegurándose de que no se valla.

"Ya no tienes que temer " Le dijo Robin " Todo estará bien."

Robin comenzó a actuar. Sus manos recorrían intensamente el cuerpo de Raven hasta que fueron remplazadas por su lengua, la cual bajo desde su boca a sus senos, y continuó mas abajo, tratando de grabar cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo que gemía bajo el suyo de placer y al cual ahora comenzaba a penetrar.

A Raven le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Robin sobre el suyo, y aquellos fuertes movimientos abdominales que él hacía.

El cuerpo de Robin dejó de moverse cuando ella dejó salir un agudo y fuerte gemido.

"Lo siento Rae me excité un poquito."

Raven soltó una pequeña risita besando a Robin mientras él se colocaba a su lado.

"Un mes luego de que nazca yo volveré."

"De que hablas?"

"Tu sabes Rae..."

"Rob..."

"Lo presiento... será mujer, ponle Ren... me gusta ese nombre. Y espérame contándole historias sobre tu y yo."

Raven sonrió "Así será."

"Ella será mi garantía de que no estés con otro."

"Como podría... si tu eres el único que verdaderamente me entiende."

"Y te aguanta."

Raven lo miro con una ceja levantada (en señal de protesta).

"Solo bromeaba"

"Será mejor así"

Robin la beso y Raven lo abrazó, durmiéndose los dos así, deseando que nunca llegue el mañana en el cual por primera vez se separarían.

(y vencerían a Slade).

Fin.

Bueno... les voy a pedir que porfa manden muchas muchas reviews así leo que les pareció

Recuerden que también acepto reviews donde me pidan que escriba sobre otras parejas(y no se olviden el comentario sobre mi historia XD)!

No se olviden de las reviews!

Besos!

Haru!


End file.
